Quicksilver vs Dash Parr
Description Marvel vs the incredibles two speedsters go head to head Note: quicksilver will have some restrictions aka only the feats from quicksilver annual 1997 and heroes for hire tie in Interlude Wiz: Most heroes have strength or flight to go off of bit some go really fast Boomstick: Quicksilver marvels speedster and dash the son of Mr incredible wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Quicksilver Wiz: young Pietro maximoff was born a normal kid until he and his sister were given powers by the high evolutionary Boomstick: Wait weren't they born with their powers like mutants? Wiz: That was what they were lead to believe but got their powers through the high evolutionary oh and they were raised by a cow named bova Boomstick: What the hell! Wiz: So they grew up with powers and his sister was called a which by the villagers so they ran from home Boomstick: But lucky them a man named magneto just so happened to be around and took them in as a team known as the evil brotherhood or some shot like that Wiz: But eventually they learned the right way and joined the avengers and the x-men too Boomstick: Pietro is fast able to run up to the speed of sound sound Wiz: Hes received training from captain America and is very strong and durable Boomstick: But than one day he was injured pretty bad but some hot chick named crystal found him and healed him so what was the best solution to this marry her Wiz: They eventually had a daughter Boomstick: Woah first this dude falls in love with some girl than they have a daughter that's taking some big steps right there Wiz: There relationship was pretty rocky too getting into big arguments and then a day later would forgive each other but moving on now Boomstick: Pietro is pretty strong hes fought against Exodus army which caused a war Wiz: Hes lead the Knights of wundgore in the war which lead them to fight and defeat a pteradactly Boomstick: He fought thundra and even took a hard kick from her Wiz: Hes even held his own against Akron the imperion and took two hits from karnak one of the inhuman Boomstick: hes helped crystal keep the terrigen mist before it seeped to the surface infecting people Wiz: he was able to hold his own against the black knight without using his super speed and even took a hit from Lord anon and was caught in a explosion right next to him Boomstick: He also lead the high evolutionary into a battle and helped the scarlet which and hawkeye defeat the supreme intelligence Wiz: Hes helped the heroes for hire defeat another one of exodus armies *Fought exodus army *Lead knights of wundgore *Helped defeat a pteradactly *Fought thundra *Held his own against Akron *Took hits from karnak *Keeped terrigen mist from getting to kids *Fought black knight *Hit by an explosion *Helped defeat supreme intelligence Boomstick: So can he do anything on his own Wiz: Well yes he was able to defeat exodus on his own but hes not exactly the nicest guy Boomstick: Yeah he can charge into battle without much thought and also he no longer leads the knights so yeah *'no longer leads the knights' *'Can get to angry' *'Rushes into a fight without thinking ' Wiz: Even though through all that he still trays to help and when a call for his help comes he'll be there in seconds Dash Parr Wiz: Bob and Helen Parr were some of the best superheroes but one day after getting married they retired Boomstick: So they had three kids violet Parr dash Parr and jack jack each with different powers although its kind of weird Wiz: How? Boomstick: I mean the dad has strength and the mom has elasticity so wouldn't the kids have strength and elasticity so because of genetics shouldn't they have one or two Wiz: Its whatever Boomstick: Also when elastigirl was giving birth wouldn't it hurt her Wiz: Dash is mostly just a normal kid and usually uses his powers for pranks Boomstick: Yeah and because of his speed he wasn't allowed to join in the school race Wiz: I mean it makes sense because it would ne unfair Boomstick: But at the end they allow him Wiz: What seriously Boomstick: Any ways moving on Wiz: Ok where moving on! Dash has superspeed able to run at high speeds about 190 miles per hour Boomstick: Dash is a incredible person able to go head to head with other superheroes and even go up against a bunch of soldiers, Syndrome and that giant robot so hes really incredible ha get kit Wiz because incredible and the teams named incredible ''' Wiz: He was able toe escape some of the mind Controlled good guys like void and frozone but his most incredible feats of speed is when he places a thumbtack on his teachers chair '''Boomstick: If the times of events took place in 1962 then the cameras would have a 24fps Wiz: It would mean dash was covering about 4 meters in 1/24 of a second that makes a speed of 96 meters per second or 214 miles per now hes accelerated about 9,216 meters per second Boomstick: Dash is fast enough to run on water and the ceiling and walls *'pranked his teacher and got away with it' *'Fought a bunch of soldiers ' *'Fought syndrome ' *'Fought a giant robot ' *'Fought voyd ' *'Fought frozone ' Wiz: However dash isn't perfect hes prone to react to quickly and runs into battle without thinking and is still a kid and has yet to learn *Is more used to battling in a team *Rushes into battle *Still has more learning and is still a kid Boomstick: But hes doing ok as a hero even though hes got more to work on Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Fight A blue blur rushing fast down a hill causing an eruption of disturbance in the village as it rushes out and into the city The cars rushing by as the blur rushes faster than them and nearly topples them but is stopped by a red blur Quicksilver looking at the blur settling down to see a kid in a black and red suit Quicksilver: Who are you? Dash: I'm goingto stop you villain Quicksilver than begins to laugh Quicksilver: Yeah right your going to stop me sure what even are you Dash: My names dash and I'm a stop you Quicksilver couldn't help but laugh at this Quicksilver: Than good luck Dash running around him fast creating a huge vortex but doing nothing to quicksilver Quicksilver: This is embarrassing Than a series a punches land on his face and arm throwing him back and catching him off guard Quicksilver: Ok than Quicksilver quickly grabbing dash arm and jumping high into the air than slamming him into the ground than jumping at him but dash kicking him in the stomach than a violent head kick to quicksilver throwing him down dash rushing towards him but quicksilver grabbing him and sending punches onto him dash reacting fast and elbowing him in the stomach quicksilver grabbing his head and headbutting him than kicking hard Quicksilver than elbowing him in the face causing his nose to bleed than a kick to dashes head than quicksilver sending him high into the air Quicksilver: That was the most easiest battle ever like what a... Than a hard kick to the back of his head sending him skidding across the street Getting up to see his left cheek all bloodied up Quicksilver: Oh that's it Quicksilver than running around dash creating a huger vortex dash than getting hit from all sides over and over again until a mass bunch of kicks to the back of his head than grabbing the kids hair violently and swinging around fast and launching him straight into a car Dash getting up with a powerful pain in his head looking to see a large clump of hair was torn out Dash: Oh man Dash than uppercutted than kicked repeatedly Dash: Ok your asking for this A very powerful groin kick stops quicksilver causing him to stop and fall to the ground than fury's of punches and kicks to quicksilvers body blodu coming out of his nose than grabbing quicksilvers head and slamming it repeatedly into the cement creating cracks and holes than swinging him fast and launching him into the air and following after him Dash hitting him over and over before kicking harder and punching harder than smashing quicksilver into a stone building cracking it and falling down Landing to the ground seeing the body of the grown man fall into the ocean seeping out blood Dash: Now I got to figure out how to tell mom and dad about my missing hair Walking away before violently being punched in the back as a angry quicksilver grabs his head and launches him into the sky Quicksilver: I've had it now! Running around him in the air creating a tornado which lifts dash higher into the air until quicksilver grabs his foot and launches him back down to earth Dash spinning around crazy before slamming hard into the ground and a huge explosion of blood erupts as quicksilver lands back on the ground Quicksilver: That'll teach him a lesson K.O Conclusion Boomstick: Man this kid just cant catch a break can he Wiz: Dash was a hard opponent at best but quicksilver was so much stronger Boomstick: I mean the dudes been through way much more than dash Wiz: Dash was fast but he never went the speed of sound or had much expirence in the first place Boomstick: Dashes fastest speed is knowere near the speed quicksilver can reach Wiz: And plus quicksilver has shown he can hold his own in battle while dash mostly fought with one or more of his family members Boomstick: Dash was fast just not quick enough to keep up with quicksilver Wiz: The winner is quicksilver Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Cenus9548 Category:Adult vs kid themed death battles